


Showered with Affection

by mayfield84



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And have been dating for over 2 years, Awkwardness, Card Games, Dirty Jokes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Kissing, Lumax, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, it’s fine, they’re 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfield84/pseuds/mayfield84
Summary: “There’s no way my parents would allow that,” he explained. He did sound thoroughly apologetic, at least. But his girlfriend let his hand go and instead tugged at the hem of his shirt.“They don’t have to know!” She whined and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.Max hadn’t planned on it happening- but some things, you just can’t help. And they need to be fixed nonetheless.(or: Max really needs to shower at Lucas’ house and ends up spending the night.)





	Showered with Affection

**Author's Note:**

> here you go! this is most of what i wrote on vacation and it ended up being so much longer than i originally intended, but i like it. i think. it ended up taking 3 hours to edit and there are probably tons of spelling and grammar errors- if you find any, please forgive me :)

Max hadn’t planned on it happening- but some things, you just can’t help. And they need to be fixed nonetheless.

“Stalker, _pleaaaaaase_?” She begged. Lucas shook his head as they walked down the street. The two had been dating for basically 2 and a half years now (neither of them really counted the times in the beginning of their relationship where Max broke up with him, because Lucas was always able to win her back within a few days). Now they were 16 and they felt like they were on top of the world.

“There’s no way my parents would allow that,” he explained. He did sound thoroughly apologetic, at least. But his girlfriend let go of his hand and instead tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“They don’t have to know!” She whined and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

“Max, you know my parents. They would find out,” Lucas protested, softly shoving her away, “but Jesus, you smell gross. What is that?”

“It’s from Dustin’s new cat! The little shit was vomiting all over the place,” Max explained. She really _did_ smell terrible. And now that Lucas looked, her pale shirt _was_ covered in faint yellowish stains.

“Jeez, Max, what am I supposed to do here?” He questioned. The boy rubbed the back of his neck. He felt really bad about her situation, but it wouldn’t help much if he was grounded for a week. Possibly more.

“Please, just let me shower at your house. I promise I’ll be quick, I’ll leave right after. You know what Billy would say if I come home looking and smelling like trash. Plus, I already have a change of clothes at your house!” Max begged, once again clinging herself to him.

“Okay, okay, fine. Let’s go,” Lucas grumbled, grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction they both knew would take them to his house. In truth he knew he could never say no to her wide blue eyes when she really needed (or wanted) something. He was a sucker. But he loved her.

“Oh thank you. I’ll repay you somehow, I promise,” She mused. The redhead smiled wide and leaned her head on his shoulder again.

“But stay away from me until you’re clean. You smell like shit,” he teased and poked his finger into her side.

Max laughed and dropped his hand. “Fine.”

On the way back Max made fun of Lucas for being spineless (“Hey, I’m just being a dutiful boyfriend by taking care of you,” he pointed out.) and Lucas teased Max for smelling terrible (“Yeah, but you’re the one still holding my hand though,” she noticed with her signature smirk.)

Although it was fun, both of them were more than excited to arrive at their intended destination.

“Go your usual way, and I’ll meet you in my room,” Lucas instructed. She nodded and went around the side.

“Welcome home dear! How was Mike’s?” His mom greeted from the kitchen. She was standing over the stove and appeared to be making something. 

“Same as usual, except we ended up biking around a lot so I’m all sweaty and gross. I’m gonna go take a shower. Love you, bye!” Lucas lied as he ran up the stairs, leaving his poor confused mother behind.

“Are there clean towels in there?” Max asked once her boyfriend joined her in his room. Lucas could see that she had changed into one of Erica’s oversized bathrobes.

“Max, what are you doing in that?” He exclaimed.

“Well, Erica caught me sneaking around up here and I knew she would eventually find out if I was lying so I explained the situation and bribed her with the promise of ice cream. So she lent me her bathrobe to get out of the cat-vomit clothing,” The redhead explained casually with a shrug. Lucas couldn’t help but notice the way her bright copper curls spilled around her shoulders and how it’s rusty color complimented the sky blue bathrobe- not to mention the fact that the belt thing was tied in a neat little bow around her toned waist, her legs looked long and pale from under the hem, how soft they looked and how he longed to touch them...

Wait, what?

No. He didn’t think about that. Nor did he think about the fact that under the pale blue terrycloth his gorgeous girlfriend was naked. Really naked. Underwear maybe (since it wasn’t her robe) but nothing else. And that was as far as they had ever gotten.

Whenever the two spent time making out their hands would wander: Lucas’ would sometimes find their way under her shirt and around her chest and sometimes on her rather shapely behind; Max’s usually stayed up in his hair or on his back. Only on a few occasions had she actually palmed the front of her boyfriend’s jeans until she could feel the desperation in his shuddering response as he pushed back onto her harder. 

That’s as far as the couple had ever gone.

But that didn’t keep him from wondering what she looked like under that robe. 

“_Hello_? Earth to Lucas?” Max waved him back into the moment.

“Sorry, I was just, um, caught up in thought,” He replied sheepishly.

She laughed. “Whatever you say. So... are you gonna come?”

“W-Where?” Lucas stammered.

“To the bathroom? Remember? You have to be in there so your parents think it’s you in the shower,” Max explained again.

“Oh, right. Right,” He shook himself back into reality and followed her as she took his hand. “Should I wait outside for a sec while you get in?”

“No, I don’t want to get you in trouble,” the redhead told him. She could feel his hand tremble as she led him into the bathroom. “ Just turn away for a second or something.”

Lucas closed the door behind them and let out a deep sigh. He did as she instructed.

It was agonizing hearing his girlfriend turn on the water and slip off the robe. She was naked and less than 10 feet away from him and he couldn’t look. He _couldn’t_ look.

“Hey Stalker, don’t forget to breathe,” Max said to him quietly, and definitely amused. Was that a hint of nervousness in her voice? Or was it anticipation? Lucas decided it was better for him not to read too deeply into things when his brain was clouded like this. But he took in a deep breath as she instructed and felt the fog clear slightly.

“Thanks,” he laughed.

“Okay, getting in now. You can look,” she told him. They were both keeping their voices low- there would be nothing more suspicious than two voices coming from the bathroom when the shower was running. That would certainly get them caught.

But Max couldn’t help but let out a soft groan when she stepped into the scalding water. It singed her skin and felt so good. Hot showers were one of her favorite escapes when Neil (and subsequently Billy) was having a bad day, and this was even better. Lucas tried to ignore the rather sensual noise.

“How is it?” He managed to ask without his voice quivering.

“Mmm. Wonderful,” she hummed in reply. 

“Is the water warm enough? Can you find everything?” Lucas rambled.

“Stalker, I’m fine. Shut up and let me enjoy this,” the redhead laughed. For being paranoid his parents would find out, he wasn’t being very quiet.

“Okay, Madmax,” her boyfriend chimed. He sat down on the toilet seat lid and took out a spare comic from below the sink. 4th issue of the original Batman comic- one of his favorites.

The next few minutes passed by in silence between the two as Max washed her hair and her boyfriend read. Well, _tried_ to read.

As the silence drew on Lucas grew antsy and quickly lost focus on the pictures. All he could do was think about his naked girlfriend who was so, _so_ near. Each minute felt like an hour. The boy bit his bottom lip. It wasn’t fair of him to think of her like that: she wasn’t an object, and Lucas really cared about her. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything she wasn’t ready for. But that couldn’t stop the bulge growing uncomfortably in his shorts.

Max’s soft humming caught his attention. Attempting to decipher the tune provided a good distraction from the arousing thoughts he had considered before.

It took a minute before he recognized the song.

_‘Gonna give you all my love, boy, my fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you ‘cause only love can last.’_

Right, Madonna. Max’s secret obsession.

“Hey, Lucas?” She got his attention and he jumped, not previously expecting her to speak.

“Yeah Max?” He responded nervously.

“I _think_ you’re thinking about what I’m thinking about- if you are please just get in here already,” the redhead pleaded. 

Lucas’ eyes widened, and he had to pause for a moment. “D-Did you say what I think you just said?” He swallowed hard- he was clearly as nervous.

“Oh my God, Lucas, yes! Don’t make me say it again, or I’ll take it back,” Max laughed softly.

He chucked and shook his head slowly. There was no way this was happening.

But it was.

The boy quickly peeled off his shirt and discarded his shorts and underwear. He did feel slightly vulnerable standing naked, but his head was so clouded with arousal he didn’t care all that much.

Lucas opened the curtain and they both stood and stared at each other with inquisitive eyes. 

Max was gorgeous; her soft pale skin was scattered with reddish freckles, her coppery hair was straightened by the water and framed her (obviously very pretty) face, her slightly tapered waist gave way to curvy hips, and her B-cup breasts stood perky and proud.

Lucas wasn’t too bad either; his abs were defined, his arms and legs were proportionally lined with lean muscles, his smile was shy, but hopeful, and jeez his dick only seemed to continue growing when he saw her.

Anticipation rippled through both of the teens. 

He slowly climbed into the shower and they smiled at each other. This was a long awaited moment for both of them.

“Are you sure you-“ Lucas began. However he was cut off by Max’s mouth, which was suddenly pressed to his with such intensity it knocked the breath out of his chest. That kiss was all the confirmation he needed to continue. 

As the hot water poured down his back Lucas made his mark on her. His lips worked her mouth, jaw, neck, and collarbone. Max hummed softly in pleasure while his hands rested on her bare hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned down.

“Mmm, Stalker, more please,” she murmured into his ear. The quiet desperation in her voice drove him crazy. So, he slowly made his way down her chest to her right nipple, where he kissed her softly first before taking it in his mouth. Lucas felt his girlfriend shudder and he knew he was doing something right. He took her left boob in one hand and cupped her ass with the other while swirling his tongue around her other areola. The redhead whimpered and her fingers snaked down to her clit to start teasing it.

“Max,” Lucas murmured, his voice low and breathy. He moved one of his hands to grab the offending wrist, and instantly her breath hitched. “Do you do this often?”

She nodded. “And I think about you every time.”

“Then let me,” he said, switching her fingers out for his as they gilded into her slippery folds.

All the redhead could do to respond was hum and nod while her forehead buried into his chest. Her head was swimming with pleasure while the warmth of the water and the warmth of her boyfriend’s body enveloped her in a feeling of safety and comfort- as well as bliss throughout her entire lower half.

“Oh, God, Lucas, I-“ Max stammered quietly, her voice shaking and breathy. Her boyfriend cut her off by kissing her with fierce intensity. Part of him was concerned his parents would hear, but his brain was currently too preoccupied to recall his worries. 

They worked together in perfect sync up top. The two had regular make out sessions in which they developed a way to kiss for a long time without having to take breaks for breathing. Now, they just devoured each other hungrily. Max tugged on his bottom lip slightly as she moaned into his mouth. Lucas’ fingers made small circles around her clit and the redhead shuddered against him. She took a break to claim his neck, kissing and nipping softly at the dark skin while he worked his magic down below.

At this point, Lucas’ dick was painfully swollen and was making itself very known. Max seemed to notice, also.

“You seem to be enjoying this...” she had to pause and catch her breath as he worked on her clit more, “as much as I am.”

He nodded, a shiver running down his spine when she whispered against his neck. “Maybe even more,” the boy replied, amused at how pleasured she sounded. However, his own breath caught in his throat when he felt her delicate fingers gently grasp his ever-swollen dick.

“Can I?” Max asked, peeling herself from his chest and looking up at him with wide blue pleading eyes.

Her boyfriend only nodded nervously as she pumped it slowly. Obviously, he had masturbated before, but nothing had come even close to this. Even with a vivid imagination like his, Lucas could never have dreamt up the bonus pleasure you receive when it actually is someone else touching you. Even more bonus points if that person happens to be your really attractive girlfriend.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, having to lean on the shower tile temporarily to gain his balance. Max laughed softly as she trailed her fingertips along it’s dark veiny surface. Again, he shuddered. “Jesus Christ Max,” he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through her wet hair, and their lips met as she continued slowly working his member. The sensation was insane and Lucas felt his knees give out slightly.

“Let’s try this,” the redhead muttered against his ear. With a slow, deliberate moment (mostly as to not slip and fall in the shower) she got down on her knees and examined his dick at eye-level. It was longer than she had expected, and thick, too. Experimentally Max took the tip in her mouth.

“Holy _shit_, Max,” he gasped and gently grabbed the back of her head, careful not to push. She giggled and took in more, then more, then more, until her mouth was stuffed full. And even then it was only about half of his entire length. So, she instinctively took her hands and used them to stimulate the base while she bobbed her head up and down on the front. Lucas let out a loud moan.

But then, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Honey, are you okay?” The two could hear his mother’s voice call from outside.

Lucas choked for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that his_ hot as hell_ girlfriend was sucking his dick for the first time, while here he was talking to his mom.

“Y-Yeah Mom, I’m fine!” he stammered, his voice cracking. He could also feel Max giggle on his tip as she continued.

“Alright, I just heard noises in here and I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt or anything!” His mom responded sweetly before leaving.

As soon as the couple was sure she was gone, Lucas let out a deep sigh of relief.

“We have to be quieter,” the dark-skinned boy commented.

“Let me soothe your nerves,” Max suggested, looking up at him briefly before she went hard on his cock- she temporarily took all of it down her throat before drawing back, coughing and sputtering. “Maybe that was a little ambitious,” she giggled.

“It’s okay, you’ll get better,” he teased with a wink. She couldn’t tell if she was flushing because of his comment or the hot water running down her cheeks.

“Do you want me to...?” Max asked, not feeling as though she could finish her thought. But, she accompanied her words with a gesture towards his penis, so he understood just fine.

“No,” Lucas shook his head decidedly, “I want a turn.” He stuck out his hand to help her get up without slipping, which she gladly accepted.

“Alright then Stalker, prove your worth,” she teased with a quick (but rather forceful) kiss.

“Gladly,” he responded. He kneeled down and his lips were soon gently kissing her stomach, working their way down to her hips, then thighs. The redhead ran her fingers over his tight curls while his hands gripped her ass- she moaned softly while he gently nipped her inner thigh.

“You’re such a tease,” she whined.

“It’ll be worth the wait,” Lucas told her, gently caressing his hands down the back of her thighs.

“Jesus Christ, just hurry up already!” Max complained. He gladly followed orders and gently pressed her legs apart, revealing her clit and its counterparts. The sight and the smell, however, proved to be too much for the horny teenage boy- being this close to a female’s sex (especially of the girl he had been dating for over two years) made him swoon slightly. Her red pubic hair was trimmed and kept into a neat triangle, and it framed her soft folds beautifully.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” he said to her suddenly, trying to look up at her through the shower water running down his face. “I’m so lucky,” Lucas mused.

“Just shut up and go!” She responded. The redhead impatiently grabbed at his hair in one hand and his shoulder in the other. There was a very uncomfortable pressure building in her lower region that there was a very easy fix to, if he would just hurry up.

“Fine! Fine,” her boyfriend laughed. He leaned forward and gently stuck his tongue on her clit and ran it all the way up to the beginning of her folds. Max moaned quietly. Her fingernails dug into her boyfriend’s shoulder and scalp. He didn’t mind that- the gratitude he received from her pleasure was enough to send him into a state of ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Max was in heaven. She felt tingles shoot through her legs and spine as he slowly and deliberately moved his mouth around her clit, flicking and nipping and swirling. Occasionally Lucas would suck on it, which always earned him a soft moan. 

“I need... Give me more,” the redhead demanded. He nodded (which earned another whine as his mouth moved along with his head). With one swift movement, the dark-skinned boy took his right index finger and teased her cervix with it, her insides already wet from both the shower water and arousal. Max wanted to make more noise to show her appreciation, but out of fear Lucas’ parents would find them, hoped that he would take her labored breathing as a sign of her pleasure. Slowly, he moved on to using his middle finger as well, pumping in and out as his mouth paid attention to her clit.

“Shit- _Shit_ Lucas I’m gonna-“ she began, but her boyfriend gave one last perfectly-timed suck and sent her over the edge. The redhead’s mind went blank in the best way possible as her legs turned to jelly, and she collapsed (gently) onto her knees facing Lucas. Though his face wasn’t close to her crotch anymore, his fingers were stuck in her and he kept moving while she rode out her orgasm. The look of bliss on her face was one the boy should never forget, he decided. 

After her orgasm she brought Lucas into a deep kiss- long and loving.

“I think you’ve proved yourself worthy,” Max decided, kissing him on the nose and taking his dick into her hands once again. She pumped slowly.

“R-Really?” He squeaked. With the intense feeling going on in his groin, the boy was surprised he even managed that.

Max rolled her eyes, but she suddenly looked kind of nervous.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lucas prompted. His hand raised to cup her cheek, which was flushed and warm. And wet. Was the shower even still going? Yes. He just wasn’t paying attention.

“I just... I feel really good right now. I like this,” she smiled up at him, and Lucas was sure he had never seen her so beautiful.

“I think I like this too,” he murmured back to her before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Will you... try putting it in me?” Max suggested, her hand wrapping around the back of her boyfriend’s head.

“But we don’t have protection,” Lucas muttered softly, looking confused. 

“I’m on the pill, remember?” She reminded him. “However, from now on, keep condoms around.”

He blushed and nodded, a soft smirk on his face. One of his hands was on the small of her back while he used the other to guide the tip into her. The redhead let out a soft hiss as he pushed further.

“Is this okay?” He asked for confirmation before continuing. They both understood this would not be an entirely pleasant experience- at least not for Max- but still Lucas wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Y-Yeah,” she stammered, holding him close to her. The feeling of the water falling over her head as well as her bare chest pressed against his helped distract from the ever-growing pressure down below. “It stings a lot, but it also feels good,” she murmured.

“Let me know if it gets to be too much, okay? I don’t want to hurt you,” he responded. The redhead nodded and he brought his lips to hers and kissed, hoping another distraction would help.

It certainly did, as she reached down with both of her hands. One began teasing her cervix and the other gently fondled his balls. Lucas moaned into her mouth.

“Oh my _God_,” he drawled, breathless and low. The sensation almost immediately sent him over the edge.

“Almost there,” she whispered, helping to guide the rest of him entirely into her. The pressure was intense and painful, but she felt full and content. “There we go.”

“Christ, that’s amazing,” Lucas sputtered. His breathing grew heavy and with small movements he began to move his cock in and out. Max moaned also, her hands working hard on her clit and his balls.

“Lucas, honey? Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been in the shower for a long time and I’m starting to get worried!” Mrs. Sinclair called yet again from outside the bathroom.

“Y-Yeah Ma! I’m fine! Gr-Great, actually!” Her son responded, his cheeks glowing dark red. Mostly because Max did not slow her work on him while he spoke.

“Alrighty then! Just finish up soon, okay? I want your help setting the table,” Mrs. Sinclair told him.

“Yeah, Ma!” Lucas told her. Suddenly the redhead sharply nipped at his neck and he yelped. He got the message though. “C-Can Max come over for dinner tonight?”

His girlfriend stopped biting and instead sucked gently on the spot- a pleasurable change to say the least.

“Of course, I love that girl! She’s welcome over for dinner anytime. Should I make anything special for dessert then?” Mrs. Sinclair called.

Lucas looked down at Max to see if she wanted anything. “I think I have dessert plans already,” she whispered into his ear, softly biting the lobe.

”N-No thanks Ma! Bye!” Lucas responded one last time. Max nuzzled against his chest as she rocked her hips forward and back, her fingers still working her clit and his balls.

“Your mom is the best,” she murmured and gave her boyfriend’s neck another loving kiss.

“She likes you a lot. But can we not talk about my mom while we’re doing it? Please?” He whispered back to her. His breath was hot against her skin.

The redhead giggled and started rocking a little faster. Hot shower water fell down their backs as they moved with one another. Max was amazing: not only was she fondling both of themselves for added pleasure, but she was steadily making new marks along his neck and shoulder. Lucas moved slowly as to not hurt her.

The redhead soon started taking more and more breaks from her work for labored breaths, and her boyfriend could sense she was almost there.

“How do you feel?” He teased softly, using his hands to fondle her ass and pull her closer.

“Like I’m about to explode,” Max whispered, absolutely breathless. Her heart pounded in her throat.

“Good,” Lucas grunted. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to feel as though she was the most beautiful and special girl in the world. And in that moment, she did.

“Mmm, _fuck_. _Shit_. Ohhh my _God_, I-“ She moaned loudly. However, Lucas cut her noises off by kissing her fiercely throughout the whole orgasm. This one was significantly more intense than the last and she squirmed, her hips bucking against his and her fingers squeezing his balls. Max pulled herself close to him as her walls tightened around his dick, which twitched in delight. Lucas could feel he was getting close too.

“Shhh,” he told his girlfriend as she neared the end of her orgasm. She quickly picked up on his clues and pulled herself off of him.

“I want you to cum on me,” Max instructed, leaning in close so her eyelashes tickled his ear. That statement itself nearly made him finish right then. But thankfully, it didn’t.

“O-Okay,” Lucas responded hesitantly, instinctively groping for his dick. Usually it was his own job to make himself finish. So when his redheaded girlfriend swatted away his hands and took his member into her own, he sighed deeply. The shower water lubricated her fingers as she stroked it from base to tip with one hand, the other still gently tugging at his balls.

It only took a minute before Max felt his body tense, and she knew he was about to cum.

Lucas briefly opened his eyes and looked at the his gorgeous wet naked girlfriend giving him a handjob and instantly knew he was about to finish. “Ohhh, shit, Max, I’m gonna-“ was all he could get out before releasing a hot load on her thighs. She quickly guided the tip up and the next shot landed on her stomach, and another on her right breast as she kissed him deeply. The ecstasy was on another level. For a moment, the dark-skinned boy entirely forgot where he was, what he was doing, even who he was. 

All that mattered was Max and nothing else.

“My God, Stalker, that was a lot,” she giggled, watching Lucas’ sticky load rinse off with the water steadily streaming down her body. “You must _really_ like me.”

“Something among those lines,” he chucked along with her. For a moment, the two looked at each other, not touching- just admiring.

“Hey Lucas?” Max suddenly pursed her lips and looked directly into his warm brown eyes.

“Yes, Max?” He responded curiously.

“That was amazing,” she answered. The redhead wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s waist and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. As Lucas grew through puberty he had worked hard to develop a good body. It was good motivation that his girlfriend loved to feel his arms while making out, and they felt even bette now. And she had to admit- his muscles were sexy as hell, but they also made her feel safe as she pressed her naked body up against them.

Although he was surprised at first, Lucas enveloped her in a tight embrace. He loved the way she felt so small in his arms and the way she fit so perfectly into him.

“Lucas! Mom’s getting impatient and started cooking without you. Hopefully Maxie doesn’t get here before you’ve gussied yourself up enough,” They could hear Erica through the door. She sounded annoyed. 

“Maxie?” The redhead laughed quietly, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up from his chest.

“Shh,” Lucas pressed a finger to his girlfriend’s lips. “I’ll be out in just a minute Erica! Go away!”

“Fine! Mom says you have two minutes to turn the shower off or she’s coming to do it for you though!” Erica laughed as she walked away, clearly amused by the notion that her brother wants to fancy himself up for a _girl_.

Clearly she had no clue what was going on.

“I think we’re safe,” Lucas muttered to Max, who laughed again.

“You must be getting very clean in here for me, Stalker. You’re taking forever in the shower,” she teased, peeling herself from his embrace.

“Just shut up and do what you need to do,” he rolled his eyes playfully and crossed his arms. She shrugged in response.

“I’m done. Clean. Check! No more cat vomit,” she said.

“Great, so I can turn the water off?” He asked. When she nodded, he did.

“It’s frigid!” Max exclaimed as she stepped out onto the bathmat in front of the shower. “Why the _hell_ do you guys keep the house this cold?”

“We Sinclairs are hot-blooded. Unlike you native-Californians,” he teased, stepping out beside her. Lucas handed her a towel and took one for himself.

“You know what they say: cold hands, warm heart,” the redhead stared blatantly, putting her oddly cold hands on his bare chest. He let out a yelp and pushed her away. They both laughed. After a moment, Lucas closed his mouth.

“Shhh, Max! Remember, we have to be quiet still,” he chuckled.

“Oh shit, you’re right. I forgot. Sorry,” she shrugged, drying her hair, which was already starting to dry in waves.

“So, we’ll hurry to my room, get dressed, and pretend like you just got here?” He suggested, and Max nodded in response. She wrapped her towel around her body and _god_ she looked so sexy. 

But there was no time for that. 

“I think the coast is clear,” he whispered, peeking his head out of the bathroom door. They made a beeline for his room and thankfully made it with no problems. As Lucas closed the door behind them they both let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“You’re really gonna like this outfit,” Max told him as she pulled out various items from her emergency bag in his closet. She came here often enough that her boyfriend designated her a spot to keep some things in: changes of clothing, pajamas, a toothbrush, etc. And apparently she had some surprises in store for him as well. “Turn around,” the redhead instructed, refusing to drop her towel.

“Max, I’ve seen you naked now, there’s no reason to be shy anymore,” Lucas laughed. He was preoccupied anyway- his attention was currently on picking out clothes for dinner.

“You’ll ruin the surprise if you look though!” She pouted.

Her boyfriend sighed; he knew she wouldn’t let it go until he did what she told him to, and decided to go along with it. “Fine, you get dressed there, I’ll face the wall and get dressed over here.”

He could hear the smile on her face as she responded, “Great!”

But he was not expecting to see what he saw when he turned around.

There was Max, in a skirt. One like Nancy wears. It was light blue and with it she wore a white button down shirt. She looked sophisticated and mature- not to mention it showed off her tapered middle and long, pale legs. Suddenly Lucas felt very underdressed in his dark blue t-shirt and khakis.

“You look... different,” he stammered.

“Different?” Max questioned, sounding offended.

“Skirt,” Lucas responded blatantly, pointing at the her lower half.

“Good job Stalker, you know what a skirt is! I’m so proud,” she teased and folded her arms. After a moment of that confidence, she seemed to shrink into herself. “If you don’t like it I’ll change.”

“N-No! Please don’t, I really do like it!” Lucas wrapped his arms around her and gave her forehead a reassuring kiss.

“Okay, if you say so,” she mused. Once she was sure her hair was dry Max climbed out the window. While his girlfriend had walked around the house, the boy had changed into a collared shirt to fit better with his girlfriend. Moments later he heard the doorbell ring.

“Lucas! Max is here!” Erica teased from downstairs.

“Coming!” He responded, checking himself one last time in the mirror before descending the stairs two at a time.

“Don’t you look beautiful!” Mrs. Sinclair mused at the redhead, who was already inside.

“Wow Max, you- you look amazing,” Lucas agreed. His girlfriend went in for a hug and while she was close, she leaned towards his ear.

“You’re a terrible liar,” she teased, and gave his side a pinch. He yelped and glared at her.

“Shut up,” he muttered in reply.

“Come on, you two, dinner is already out on the table,” Mrs. Sinclair told them from the next room over. Lucas motioned towards the dining room.

“After you,” he nodded.

“How gentlemanly,” Max responded.

The meal was amazing. Erica helped Mrs. Sinclairmake pasta salad and baked potatoes- a welcome change from the ‘dinners’ the redhead’s mom specialized in.

Max easily kept her composure over the course of dinner. No matter how many questions Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair asked, she always had a well-formulated answer. Much to Lucas’ horror.

“So, Max, how is your summer going?” Mr. Sinclair asked, buttering another piece of bread.

“It’s going well! Better than I expected. It’s _really hot_ here, and Lucas has been keeping me _busy_, y’know,” she spoke eloquently, “I appreciate him _putting my needs first_.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes and chewed carefully. Was she intending on the innuendos?

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart! Are you excited for starting high school?” Mrs. Sinclair prompted.

“Absolutely! I know it’s going to be _really hard,_ but I know I won’t _bite off more than I can chew_. I’m pretty good at _keeping my mouth full _and keeping myself _productive_, if you know what I mean,” Max explained innocently. 

Meanwhile, her boyfriend nearly choked on a piece of potato while she talked. “Y-Yeah! Hopefully we’ll have a lot of classes together next year,” Lucas added, crossing his fingers that his parents were not picking up on Max’s true meanings.

“Oh, you just like having classes with me because you help me out with the homework and _I always end up finishing first_. It makes you _feel good_, doesn’t it?” The redhead nudged. His breath caught in his throat as she placed her hand inconspicuously on his upper thigh. 

The redhead’s blue gaze matched the other young girl’s, and she suspected Erica began to catch on. Her dark brown eyes flashed curiously.

“T-totally, mhm, yeah,” Lucas coughed.

“Lucas, chew your food before you swallow, be polite,” Mr. Sinclair advised.

“Oh, it’s okay. _I choke on things all the time around him_,” Max stared simply, and Erica snorted.

“Erica!” Mrs. Sinclair scolded, “What has gotten into you two?”

“Sorry, Ma. I think Lucas just _slips in a little fast _when he’s around Max,” the young Sinclairadded, earning a look of surprised approval from the redhead. Her brother, however, just glared.

Meanwhile, Max’s hand slowly inched higher and higher, until she gently squeezed his crotch. She could hear her boyfriend whimper softly. It was a challenge: who would be the first to give up? Would Lucas excuse himself, or would Max relent?

“Alright, well, Lucas, could you please clear the table?” Mrs. Sinclair asked. He let out a deep sigh of relief as Max reluctantly took away her hand.

“Yes, Ma,” he stood up, hoping the table would conceal the bulge in his pants. It seemed to work well enough as he collected the dishes and quickly retreated to the kitchen.

“So, Max, do you want me to make sone thing for dessert?” Lucas’ mother asked.

“No thank you, Mrs. Sinclair, I’m tired and I should probably head home soon,” Max replied, eyeing the door nervously.

“Oh, nonsense! Join us for a movie and then stay the night. You’re wonderful company and Lucas is always in a better mood when you’re around,” Mr. Sinclair insisted. 

“That sounds lovely, thank you,” The redhead smiled, her freckled cheeks glowing. They all knew she wouldn’t have to call her parents because they didn’t care either way, but the teen girl learned to stop letting that bother her. Here, she had a family that really cared about her. That’s all that mattered.

“Can we watch The Fox and the Hound?” Erica asked, plopping down on the floor next to the sofa. From his place in his armchair, Mr. Sinclair nodded.

“Sounds good to me. We haven’t watched that in forever,” he said. 

Mrs. Sinclair entered, sitting down in her chair (which was next to her husband’s). “I love that movie! So cute,” she smiled.

Max sat down on the couch and soon, Lucas joined them after he was done with the dishes.

“What are we watching?” He asked, sitting down too far away from his girlfriend for both of their liking.

“The saddest animation of all time,” she said with wide, innocent eyes. Although Lucas had managed his erection before, he knew he wouldn’t last an hour and a half of cuddling before his body would betray him again. Especially if she continued being such a tease.

“Alright,” he muttered nervously.

“Don’t worry, you can cry on my shoulder if you get upset,” Max promised, shifting a little towards him. Little by little they inched closer to each other, and by the time the movie started, the lights were off and Lucas had his arm discreetly wrapped around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder.

And that’s how they stayed for most of the movie. But eventually, Max moved his hand to her ass, and he massaged it gently. The material of her skirt was soft and felt nice for both of them as he squeezed.

At the part with the bear, the redhead placed her hand gingerly in his crotch, figuring the movie was loud enough to cover the quiet groans that involuntary escaped his throat as she palmed it. His hand eventually gravitated down farther until his fingers could reach her slit, which he gently caressed over her panties. Skirts was rather convenient in that way, he decided. Lucas loved how she squirmed on top of his hand and pressed herself up against him as he stroked her clothed clit.

Max whimpered desperately. She really, really needed him, and she figured he needed her just as much as well.

“Can... Can we please be excused? Max is falling asleep on me,” Lucas asked, his voice sounding awkward over the movie.

“Sure thing, Honey. Goodnight guys!” Mrs. Sinclair glanced at the couple and saw the redhead with her eyes closed laying on Lucas’ chest, and her heart warmed. She remembered being 16 and in love- and she also liked that she was able to provide a retreat in which this girl could get love and support and normalcy. She couldn’t think of anyone more perfect for her son.

“C’mon, Max, wake up, let’s go to bed,” he murmured to her. To everyone else it sounded like a boyfriend caring for his sleepy girlfriend, but Max was more than wide awake as she heard his incredibly desperate plea to get upstairs as quickly as possible.

“Okay,” she yawned, pretending to be tired, “goodnight everyone, and thank you for such a lovely evening.”

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” Mrs. Sinclair replied.

Erica just eyed her suspiciously. There was no way a 16 year old girl was that tired at 9:00pm. _Bullshit_.

But she said nothing.

“Goodnight, kids,” Mr. Sinclair nodded from his light doze. 

It took every ounce of willpower in both Max and Lucas’ bodies to not dash up the stairs and rip each other’s clothes of. Instead, they slowly ascended the steps as if they were tired.

”Good acting,” Lucas muttered to his girlfriend as they evaded the eyes and ears of his family.

”Eh, I’m alright, but I’m better than you at least,” she teased as she closed his bedroom door as quietly as possible.

As soon as they were safe, Max looked at her boyfriend with the hungriest eyes he had ever seen. Her lips were soon on his, slow at first, but the intensity grew quickly. Lucas was pinned against the wall as he parted his lips to grant her entry. Her tongue entered his mouth and they started battling for dominance. First he was in control, then she was, and then it started back and forth until Lucas finally gave up.

“So you obviously wanna have sex with me,” he stated breathlessly.

“Yeah? And?”

“And... I obviously wanna have sex with you.”

“Gee, I sure would hope so,” she snorted in frustration. “Just get to the point already, Stalker!”

“How about we have a little fun with it?” Lucas suggested, worming his way out from her grasp.

“Fun? You mean sex isn’t fun enough for you?” Max laughed.

“I mean the _before_ part. I want you to be as aroused as possible before I stick my face between your legs,” he murmured, kissing her deeply.

“_Jesus_, you don’t think I’m already there?” She whined, and kissed him again.

“I- Max. Just trust me, it’ll be good,” He begged.

“_Fine_, but this better be amazing. I’m already aching for you and it’s annoying,” Max told him, her fingertips absentmindedly trailing down to her own crotch.

He let out a deep breath as his eyes followed her fingers. This was going to be really hard, he decided.

“Strip,” Lucas commanded. He pulled off his own shirt and khakis until he was in nothing but his (now uncomfortably tight) boxers. His girlfriend followed suit- unbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her skirt. Now her body was adorned with lacy lavender panties and a silky bra of the same color. 

“Happy?” She asked, looking frustrated. “Where are you going with this?”

Lucas stared at her for a moment. “I had an idea. Let me just...” he trailed off, rummaging through his desk drawer until he triumphantly pulled out a pack of cards and a timer.

“Lucas, I know you are as aroused as I am so please, please just let me have you,” she whined.

It was a tempting offer, but he had to refuse. “This will make it all better. Trust me.”

“What will?”

“I say we play a game with these cards.”

“What, you mean like strip poker?” her eyebrows raised curiously.

“No, something a little different. Here, sit down,” he suggested, sitting on his floor. Intrigued, she sat down across from him. “There are four suits, right? And the cards all have numbers?”

“That’s usually how cards work, yeah,” Max commented with a playful roll of her eyes.

“Well, what if we assign an action to each suit, and the number represents a duration?” Lucas suggested.

“What about the face cards, jokers, and aces?” She asked, her interest piqued.

“I don’t know, uh, aces are ones, jacks are elevens, queens are twelves, kings are fifteens, and jokers are wild cards?” He shrugged, and she seemed to agree.

“Sounds fun,” she smiled mischievously, “but what are the actions?”

“Hearts can be kissing, spades are hands, diamonds are oral, and...” he trailed off.

“Clubs are masturbation,” Max suggested boldly. He nodded.

“We’ll draw 5 cards each, and the player receives the pleasure,” Lucas continued.

“That’s it?” His girlfriend responded, looking almost sad.

“Two more rules: no touching unless the cards say so, and _no orgasms until all 10 cards are played out_,” he decided.

“Oh,” she stared at him with wide eyes, “I hate you _so_ much.”

This game had the potential to last a long time and the redhead wasn’t sure how long she would last without giving in. But, she was a fighter, and she hated loosing.

“You wouldn’t play this with me if you did,” he teased, giving her cheek a quick kiss before shuffling the cards. Lucas dealt them each five cards, and put the rest aside. “Do you want to go first or me?”

“I do, I need some sort of stimulation,” Max sighed, and shuffled the cards nervously in her hand. Suddenly she stopped and pulled one out.

Two of spades.

“So I can have you touch me with your hands anywhere I want for two minutes?” The redhead clarified. Her boyfriend nodded. “This might sound strange, but I like it when you touch my stomach and waist and hips and thighs-“

“You got it,” Lucas told her, not finding the request strange at all. There was definitely something comforting about being touched in those areas.

So, he set the timer, and for the next two minutes Lucas gently trailed his calloused fingertips along the soft skin of her stomach, then along her waist. As they brushed the hem of her panties she shuddered.

“Feel good?” He asked about halfway through.

“Amazing,” she sighed as he moved on to her ass, which he gave a quick squeeze before shifting down her thighs. He loved her soft skin and scattered freckles. But the timer (set to the lowest volume) went off and Max grumbled. “But I don’t want it to be over,” she complained.

“I know, right? But don’t worry, we still have plenty more to go,” he chuckled, and revealed the top card off his stack.

Seven of hearts.

“So does that mean we make out for seven minutes?” She asked.

“Well, it could... or, I could tell you I want you to make your mark on me. All over my neck... and shoulders... and chest...” Lucas suggested, sounding kind of nervous for the bold words. Her eyes glittered.

“My pleasure,” she purred, sitting him down on top of his bed and pushing him into his back. Slowly, the redhead got to work, first on his neck just below his jawline. She used a variety  of movements: soft kisses, sharp nips, harsh sucks, small licks. He could only imagine what his skin would look like the next morning.

When the timer went off, Max looked to be proud of her artwork. There were now several deep crimson marks tainting his dark skin. He also seemed to be content.

“My turn!” She pulled out her neck card.

A ten of diamonds.

“Diamonds are oral, right?” Lucas clarified, and she nodded.

“I don’t think I would last ten minutes with you down there, so... how about you spend ten minutes with your favorite twins?” Max giggled and slyly slipped off her bra. Lucas’s heart quickened and suddenly, he wanted nothing more. 

In a swift movement his mouth was attached to her left nipple. His tongue swirled around it as he sucked lightly, and the sensation drove her wild. He also took time paying attention to the rest of her breasts- the underboobs, sideboobs, all of her chest got his equal and undivided attention. It didn’t take long for Max to be squirming in anticipation for what was to come as he gave one last flick to her right nipple with his tongue when the timer went off.

Suddenly uncomfortably exposed, Max pulled on the bra again. Her panties were cuter with it on, anyways. Lucas didn’t seem to notice before he pulled his second card.

A joker.

“I want you... to give me a lap dance.” He decided. 

Max’s cheeks flushed a shade of red that matched her hair. “A lap dance?” She squeaked. Her heart sank as he nodded. “Do you at least have music?”

He turned on “Kiss” by Prince, sat down in his desk chair, and looked up at his girlfriend. “Hey, don’t be nervous,” he murmured, cupping her chin gently with his hand and giving her a sweet kiss before leaning back again. “You’re beautiful.”

She wasn’t going to lie- Max had envisioned herself giving him lap dances before, but she never thought the day would actually come. The redhead had actually practiced- not that she was worried about being stiff or anything (she did ballet and tap for the first many years of her life and subsequently had some form of rhythm and movement), she was just nervous she wouldn’t know what to do when the music turned on.

But when she found the beat of the music her hips instinctively started swaying back and forth.

“_Christ_, Madmax, don’t give me another reason to think you’re perfect,” he grumbled, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body gracefully waving back and forth.

“You know I don’t hold back,” she murmured in response, roping him into a deep kiss and hovering over his lap. Her legs straddled his knees.

As the song quietly continued (they still wanted the rest of the Sinclair’s to believe they were asleep, so the volume stayed low) Max tried out a variety of different things: slow grinding, leaning down for full cleavage views, her fingers tracing along her collarbone and stomach. Lucas’ favorite part, however, was when she turned around and sat lightly on his knees. Her ass looked so perfect and her body had the most wonderful hourglass shape he couldn’t help but run his warm hands up her sides, to which she smiled and continued. It was all too soon, Lucas decided, when the song was over.

“My turn!” She exclaimed. Turning her next card over, it read:

Queen of Clubs.

“I have to masturbate for _twelve minutes_ with you just watching?” Max sounded nervous.

“So it seems,” her boyfriend responded.

“And no orgasms?”

“It was your choice to make clubs masturbation,” he shrugged, seemingly indifferent. But in reality, Lucas was excited. He couldn’t wait.

“C-Can I maybe request one thing? To make it slightly less weird?” The redhead asked tentatively.

“Of course,” he answered.

“Will you... talk me through it?” She suggested, biting her lip.

Lucas thought for a moment, but then decided there was no harm in trying. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Max crawled onto his bed and started to take her panties off.

“No,” he instructed, “leave them on for now.” The commanding tone in his voice made her heart skip a beat.

“A-Alright,” she responded, and laid back on his pillow. She had laid there many times before but never had she ever touched herself there. But she had to admit, as she spread her legs and gently caressed her slit, feeling the silky underwear rub against her throbbing pussy- it amazing. Especially since everything around her smelled like Lucas.

“Good, n-now, keep going slow, and use your other hand to play with your tits,” he told her. She could tell he was just as nervous but just as excited as she was.

Gradually, her other hand made its way to her left breast, which she grabbed and massaged slightly. Max involuntarily let out a soft moan.

Her boyfriend watched in awe as she pleasured herself. Lucas imagined all of the times she had done that alone- and silently vowed he wanted to be there every time from then on.The bulge in his pants was nearly unbearable. After a minute he spoke again. “Go a little faster, babe.”

The redhead happily obliged, now using two fingers to tease her nipples through the silken fabric of her bra, while her other hand now worked her clit at a quicker pace. Her underwear had grown slightly sticky and certainly very uncomfortable. “Can I please take these off?” Max begged, thumbing the waistband of the offending article.

“No,” he replied. Lucas was sure that he would cum without even touching himself if he saw her fingering her bare pussy. This card was probably more torturous for him than it was for her- he wasn’t allowed to touch himself at all while he watched his girlfriend masturbate on his bed.

“God, Lucas, please?” She looked to him with desperate blue eyes and he looked away. Her voice was quivering from the pleasure she gave herself.

“No! Don’t take them off,” he said firmly. “But you can work under them now. The bra and underwear, I mean.” The dark-skinned boy glanced at the stopwatch. There were still 7 minutes to go; how would he make it?

“Thank you,” Max whined as her fingers slipped into her panties. Lucas watched as she teased her clit and her opening. “Oh _fuck_, Lucas, that feels so good,” she moaned softly, closing her eyes. He watched her toes curl on his sheets. Clearly, she was envisioning him in some capacity, and hearing her say his name like that made his dick throb painfully.

He decided that if we was going to be miserable, so was she.

5 and a half more minutes.

“Yeah, you’re enjoying that? This is so hot for me too, you know, seeing you masturbate in my bed,” he started, his voice purposefully low and smooth, “and it’s so hard for me not to jump on you. You wanna know what I would do to you, Max?”

“W-What?” She responded, her voice breathy.

“First, I would hook my thumbs into the waistband of your panties and casually draw them down to your ankles,” he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her fingering her pussy under her panties. It drove him wild. “Then, I would wrap my hands around your waist and stick my face between your legs. I want to taste you- all of you. I would lick your clit up and down and over and over until I made you scream my name.”

“L-Lucas, I’m not sure how much longer I can last...” Max stammered nervously, continuing to work away at her clit and her nipples. 

“But baby, you still have four minutes to last,” he teased softly.

It was then she realized what he was doing, and it was cruel. Lucas wanted to bring her to the edge. He knew she wasn’t allowed to orgasm- he knew it would be torture.

“S-Screw you,” Max attempted, though she was too aroused for anything to sound malicious. The redhead just sounded incredibly desperate.

“You only wish, because after I made you finish, three times, I would kiss you all the way up to your breasts, using my mouth to pleasure you, while my fingers started working your clit again. You would moan in my ear and tousle your fingers in my hair to pull me closer to you, because you want to feel all of me on you. In you,” Lucas drawled, his voice impossibly sexy. Since when did his voice get so low? 

“Oh God, Lucas, I really can’t last much longer... I’m about to cum,” his girlfriend told him.

He glanced at the clock. “You still have three minutes to go. Take a ten second break every time you think you’re about to orgasm, and don’t lie about it to make it easier.” He instructed.

The redhead nodded gratefully and stopped her fingers, her chest heaving heavily up and down.

“Once you start back up again, I want your fingers to be in your pussy. Two of them. Your other hand is going to play with your clit. I want all of the attention down on your beautiful lower half,” Lucas advised. Just thinking about it sent a shudder down his girlfriend’s spine. “Ten seconds is up. Go.”

Her second hand slipped into her panties, two fingers shoving directly into her soaking hole. They easily slid in and out as her other hand continued massaging her clit. Max moaned sensually and it temporarily distracted Lucas from trying to make her miserable. Her noises made his head spin and his member throb. It begged for some kind of attention.

“Then, after you finish again, I would take my underwear off, and slide my swollen dick easily into your dripping pussy. You would feel your walls tighten around me as I slowly moved in and out, and as you neared your fourth org-“ Lucas continued, but was cut off.

“Lucas stop, I need a break,” the redhead pleaded, looking so desperate for release she would probably explode. But she would never give in and let her boyfriend win. Never.

They waited ten seconds in silence, only the sound of her panting filling the air.

After the time passed, the dark-skinned boy continued, “As I was saying, as you neared your fourth orgasm, I would use one of my hands to tease your nipples, and my mouth would kiss your neck, slowly but surely claiming you as my own as I made a dark mark on your beautiful porcelain skin.”

“Holy _shit_ Lucas, I-“ Max she moaned, her back arching as her hips leaned into her own touch.

“C’mon Max, only 45 seconds left. Keep going,” he encouraged.

So she continued, edging over and over again taking small pauses here and there to ensure she didn’t push herself too far.

“_God_, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Lucas murmured to her, his hands gripping tightly on his thighs. Talking her through it before was a good distraction for him to ignore his throbbing penis but now every ounce of him wanted nothing more than to yank her underwear down and finish her off.

“Don’t you dare, cheater,” she grunted and bit down on her bottom lip. “Wait your turn.”

“Three... two... one... stop,” he told her, and she did. Regretfully. It would probably take one touch to send her over the edge and it took everything both of them had not to do so.

“Thank god that’s over,” Max sighed, her breathing heavy. Her entire body dully ached for relief but it was better than being on edge for minutes straight.

“And now it’s my turn,” Lucas smiled, grabbing his deck of cards. He flipped one over.

Ace of Diamonds.

“Oh screw me,” he groaned, flopping back on the bed. The considerable tent in his underwear twitched uncomfortably.

“So, I only have to give you oral for one minute?” Max smiled. She was clearly amused. After thirteen minutes of her receiving pleasure, he would only get one. 

“I guess,” he sighed.

“I’ll make it the best minute of your life, don’t worry,” she teased and climbed off his bed. As he sat on the edge, she positioned herself on her knees to be right at his crotch. “Jesus, that looks really uncomfortable. Nice job Stalker,” she mused.

“You have no idea.”

So, Lucas set the timer as she pulled down the waistband, his dick popping out with a satisfying wiggle. The cool air suddenly surrounding it made him shudder.

“Ready?” His girlfriend prompted. She looked ready to pounce.

He nodded tentatively. The redhead wasted no time before going down on his rock hard member, hungrily swallowing the precum that dribbled out. He tasted so good- like love and sex and passion embodied in one flavor.

“_Shit_, slow down,” Lucas requested. His dick was so swollen her touch was nearly painful, and every small movement sent shivers down his spine.

She did nothing to reply but hum softly with her lips around the top of the shaft. The vibrations were enough to make his legs go weak. It was a good thing he was sitting down.

“Fifteen seconds,” he notified her. Max nodded in response and took more of him into her mouth until it was as stuffed as it would go, and then she went a little more. “Fuck, _Max_,” Lucas murmured, tangling his fingers in her soft coppery hair. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt relief so close.

Then the timer went off.

Max came off of his dick with a ‘pop’ and gave his head a kiss. “I’ll see you again later,” she told it, before tucking it back into its cloth prison. Lucas groaned.

“Why did it have to be over so quickly?” He asked rhetorically.

“Because now it’s my turn!” She told him, planting a sweet kiss on her lips before turning the top card over.

King of Hearts.

“Why do I get all of the long ones?” Max whined.

“Hey, you got me, and I didn’t hear you complaining about that,” Lucas joked, motioning to his dick. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

“How about just fifteen minutes of plain making out?” The redhead suggested, and her boyfriend nodded.

“Except for the fact that we can’t touch each other,” he commented, and she groaned. Whenever they made out they would always touch each other. It was like that for years- it would be really hard to kiss him for fifteen minutes straight and not have any groping.

“Just ignore everything you feel below your stomach and we’ll be fine,” she advised.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have an organ throbbing painfully in your shorts,” Lucas scoffed.

“Yes I do!” She protested, “You just can’t see it.”

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes. “Maybe you do.”

“That’s right I do. And since I pulled the card, I get to be in control for all fifteen minutes, you got it?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucas replied politely.

“Get on the bed,” Max instructed, and he followed. With his head back on his pillow and his toes down by the footboard he watched as his girlfriend crawled on top of him, careful not to touch. Her knees straddled his hips and her elbows propped her up on either side of his head, and she stared at him with such intensity he was ready to take her then and there.

But her lips were soon on his and they closed their eyes. The couple moved in perfect, practiced harmony as they made out. This time there was no battle for dominance; Lucas parted his lips slightly and gave her permission to lead the way the whole time.

And there they stayed. It was a relatively easy fifteen minutes- sort of like a throwback to their old ways. Nothing new. It was comfortable and warm.

They were both kind of sad when the timer went off and Max had to pull herself off of her boyfriend. 

“My turn,” Lucas uttered, completely out of breath. He pulled his top card off and sighed.

Five of Spades.

Still feeling comfortable from before (his erection had certainly calmed down a bit) he didn’t want to ruin the moment with anything too risqué.

“Can you... touch my muscles? I don’t care which ones, I just really like it when you do,” Lucas hummed.

A sweet smile adorned her face. “I’d love to,” she replied. As he continued laying on his pillow, Max sat up next to him. He watched her fingertips trail first across his shoulder, then down to his arm. She pressed on it with her whole hand, giving it a squeeze, and enjoyed how firm it was. He had worked really hard to gain muscle during puberty and it really paid off.

Then, her hands went a little lower, caressing his forearm a little before outlining the creases of his palm. 

“I love you, you know,” she murmured into his ear as she intertwined their fingers.

“I love you too,” Lucas replied warmly. 

She switched gears and suddenly her free hand was tracing along the contours of his abs. It was fair to say he had a solid six pack, and the redhead absolutely loved it. His abdominals were slightly glistening with sweat from their previous activities and she loved how they twitched softly under her gently touch.

Those five minutes were up all too quickly.

“Alright, who’s turn is it again?” The dark-skinned boy wondered, blinking sleepiness from his eyes. Apparently having his girlfriend touching his muscles was very relaxing.

“Mine,” she said quietly, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Nervously she flipped over her last card.

Another joker.

“What are the odds of that?” The redhead asked, surprised.

“Usually one in twenty-six if we were using a normal deck, but my pack has four jokers in it, so technically, one in thirteen. But there are all other sorts of equations to calculate the actual probab-“ Lucas explained.

“Shh, I don’t want to talk about equations right now,” she laughed and pressed her index finger gently to his lips.

“What do you want me to do then?” Her boyfriend prompted.

“I want you...” She trailed off. Her nose scrunched up as she thought of the many possibilities. “I want you to call Mike and tell him about your day. Most of it, anyways,” the redhead said casually.

“_M-Mike_?” Lucas squeaked.

“Mhm!” She sounded excited now. Max picked up the radio from his desk and handed it to him. “You know what to do.”

“Fine. Only because I really, really, _really_ really want to have sex with you again,” Lucas rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss before tuning his radio to the channel only he and Mike alone use to communicate.

“Oh, and I’m not here,” she whispered, crawling into his lap. He nodded.

“Hello, Mike, are you there? This is Lucas calling. I need you, stat,” The dark-skinned boy repeated a few times before getting an answer.

“_Lucas?_ What are you doing calling me at this hour?” Mike responded. He sounded wide awake.

“I knew you would most likely be awake out of the whole party. And I was right. But dude, listen, I know you’re not a huge fan of Max for whatever stupid reason-“

“I don’t _dislike_ Max, Lucas. We’ve been over this. Is that why you’re calling me?” The boy sounded irate over the radio. 

“No, Mike, just listen! I need to tell you something that happened. Max came over earlier and she had to shower so she did and while we were in there she pulled me in too, and we had _sex_,” Lucas explain quickly. He sounded excited.

“Dude, _seriously_? How was it?” His friend asked.

Lucas could feel as Max reached down his underwear and started exploring his crotch with her fingers. He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from letting it affect his voice. “It was great. Really great. Except for when my mom knocked on the door and called me down for dinner. Do you know how hard it is to t-talk when your girlfriend is sucking your dick?” He started to sound breathless as Max grabbed his shaft and squeezed. Lucas let go of the button that allowed Mike to hear him and looked down at the redhead in his lap who had her hand down his underwear. Her glittering blue eyes stared innocently up into his glare. “Are you crazy?” He hissed, clearly annoyed and very aroused at the same time.

“You don’t call me Maxmax for nothing,” she purred, giving him a sweet kiss. He rolled his eyes but didn’t push her away.

“-before, y’know?” Was all Lucas heard of what Mike said.

“Yeah, yeah, totally,” The dark-skinned now agreed, despite not having listened to what his friend just said. “And then later, she came back when I was actually fucking Max, and do you have any idea how strange it is to talk to your mom when you’re b-balls deep in your gi-“ Lucas stammered for a moment as a wave of pleasure washed over him. The redhead had moved on to using two hands: one for his dick and the other for his balls. “Your _hot as hell _girlfriend?” he corrected.

“No dude, I don’t, and I don’t intend on it,” Mike sounded a little weirded out. Lucas was talking a little strangely now. “So... where is she now? Did she leave?”

“No, she’s in the bathroom right now and that’s why I ha- ... I had to call you so quickly. _Ohh_ _fuck_ oh my god,” Lucas whimpered, his breathing obviously quick and shallow. Max had just found a sweet spot just under the tip of his dick and she pinched it.

“Lucas, are you okay?” His friend asked.

“Yeah, yeah! I just think she’s coming back now, talk to you later, bye!” He responded and quickly turned off the radio. “There, happy?” he breathed.

Max wrinkled her nose. “I think you enjoyed that just as much as I did,” she whispered, wiping more precum off the top of his dick before removing her hands entirely. The redhead cleaned of her fingers with a quick lick and she sighed. “Draw your last card so we can please get on with it,” she begged.

“With pleasure,” Lucas replied. His dick had been swollen for nearly the past half hour, being constantly teased into near release and then forgotten again.

His last card made him groan.

Jack of Spades. 

Eleven minutes of masturbation with no release.

“Oh, _hell_ yes. This is going to be good,” Max smirked. She picked up the timer and set it for eleven minutes.

As soon as she hit start, Lucas stuck his hand down his shorts and gently stroked his own penis. His touch was nice- it was familiar. But it lacked the intensity and nuance of Max’s hands and mouth.

“Uh,_ no no no_. Pull your boxers down. I want _real_ masturbation. I want what you give when I leave your house after making out for _twenty minutes straight._ I want what you give when you _really_ miss me. I want _everything_ you have to give. I want you to _really_ push yourself,” Max encouraged, her voice sultry and sensual.

He didn’t respond with words. Instead, Lucas pulled his underwear down to his ankles, and looked around his room.

“Can you open the top drawer and get the lotion for me please?” He asked rather sheepishly.

Max couldn’t help but laugh. “No. Because if you do I’m not putting my mouth on it afterwards,” she told him.

“Then what do I use?” Lucas questioned helplessly.

“I don’t know, saliva?” Max suggested. She watched as her boyfriend spat into his own hand before pumping his dick. It glistened and he panted from the effort. “Yeah, that works nicely.”

Lucas worked his member like he usually did– using various stroke styles and lengths and firmnesses created a rather pleasurable experience for him. It was especially nice that Max was watching and clearly turned on by it.He grunted and used his other hand to fondle his balls like she had done before, but it just wasn’t the same. 

“Go a little lower with your left hand,” she advised quietly, watching with intent and unrelenting eyes. 

He followed her instructions and it instantly sent him on edge yet again. 

“_Fuck_,” Lucas hissed, starting to pump faster.

“Slow down, you still have seven and a half minutes to go,” Max taunted. “You know, I could return the favor for what you did to me earlier. It wouldn’t be hard.”

“Max, _please_, this is torture enough as it is,” her boyfriend begged.

“And you didn’t think it was for me, too?” she insisted. The redhead approached him and suddenly her breath tickled his ears. “You had me on edge the whole time,” she whispered. Her voice reminded him of caramel: smooth, warm, sickly sweet. 

Lucas was also suddenly aware her breasts were right in his face.

“Now usually I would play fair, but you weren’t very nice to me earlier, so I think I can do whatever I want to you, as long as I don’t touch. Isn’t that right?” She mused, her eyes innocent but her tone everything but.

“Y-Yeah,” he confirmed with a gulp. The redhead smirked and climbed onto his bed, lounging against his pillow. He closed his eyes tightly.

“No, look at me, Stalker. You have me right where you want me. I’m nearly naked, horny as hell, on _your_ bed, and there’s _nothing_ you can do about it. Well, besides pleasuring yourself. Without finishing,” She shrugged nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. “So I guess I’ll just have to lay here until you’re done. If you just give up and get it over with our fun could start right now, if you _really_ wanted me,” Max goaded. 

In Lucas’ honest opinion, his girlfriend looked like a goddess lying there. Her freshly cleaned coppery curls created a halo around her head, her pale skin contrasted with his dark blue sheets, and her silky lavender undergarments perfectly brandished her curves.

“Screw it, I can’t wait,” he declared. With a swift movement Lucas found himself on top of her, smashing his lips into hers. She gladly reciprocated.

“_I win_,” the redhead breathed when he finally pulled away.

“Shut up,” he placed a kiss on her jaw, “if you let me have sex with you,” he placed another kiss on her neck, “then I’m the winner,” another on her collarbone, “_always_.”

Max’s hands braced his back as she leaned into his touch. “You’re such a sucker,” she teased, gently touching her fingers to his chin to guide his lips back to hers.

“Oh really? Want me to prove it?” He asked suggestively, one of his hands already tugging at the waistband of her panties.

“God, _please_,” she begged, releasing him to do his work. Lucas’ thumbs easily rid her body of the offending article, but he couldn’t help laughing when his fingers easily slid around her clit.

“_Mm_, what’s so funny?” She moaned softly, biting her bottom lip.

“You are _so_ wet for me. You can’t hide how much you want me,” he teased. The dark-skinned boy maintained eye contact the entire way down until her pussy was at eye-level.

“Ohhh, _fuck_,” was all she managed to respond as his tongue slipped in to replace his fingers. It slowly swirled around her sensitive swollen clit and her hips involuntarily tilted to give him better access.

Gradually his mouth aimed lower until his tongue hungrily ate at her pussy. One hand was cupping her ass while the other gently teased her clit. The more stimulation, the better, he figured. Lucas watched as his girlfriend closed her eyes and her hands grabbed fistfuls of his bedsheets.

It only took about two minutes there before the redhead was panting heavily and Lucas knew she was close.

“Max, do you wanna cum?” He asked her, pausing with his mouth but continuing with his hands.

“_Please_, Lucas. I want _nothing_ more,” She whined.

It was his turn to smirk as he dove back in, only needing a few more moments before she orgasmed so hard juices dripped onto his sheets. Max had to bite down on her own hand to keep from yelling his name over and over again. It was a full house, after all.

After giving her a moment to ride out her ecstasy, Lucas went back in to clean her up. He couldn’t help it- she tasted so good.

“Mmm, come here Stalker,” she hummed, almost sleepily, and sat up to hold her arms out. Her boyfriend wrapped her into a loving embrace and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Will you let me return the favor?”

“Absolutely,” he responded, kissing her again. 

They switched places on his bed so Max was on top of him, her face positioned near his crotch. She stuck out her tongue and gave it a long lick from base to tip first, and smiled when he shuddered. Perfect.

Soon she was using her mouth and both of her hands to stimulate his shaft. The redhead’s tongue swirled around his head and she sucked hard on every downbeat, while her right hand pumped the base of his cock and her left hand gripped his balls.

“_Shit_ Max, I’m close already,” Lucas panted, his fingers tangling in her soft red waves. Apparently all of the teasing from earlier that night built up in his system and now he was dying for release. “And I really want to fuck you.”

She backed off of him and quickly repositioned herself so her pussy was over his swollen dick. “I was going to ask if you were ready but you’ve been ready for this since I touched your thigh at dinner,” she teased with a smirk. 

“Madmax please, just _do it_,” he begged, his hands gripping her ass as she lowered herself onto his cock. They both groaned in unison. “No offense babe, you mouth is wonderful, but your pussy is absolutely _magical_,” he moaned. 

She laughed. “Please don’t call my vagina magical while your dick is inside me.”

“Why, is it offensive?” Lucas teased, bouncing her slightly while she rocked her hips back and forth.

“_Mmm_, nope, just a personal preference,” Max replied, sounding both amused and increasingly pleasured.

“Speaking of personal preferences,” he alluded, sitting up and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. His hands moved slightly to hold her hips instead.

“Keep doing that,” she muttered. The redhead leaned down as he kissed her again and again, each time with increasing passion as their pleasure heightened.

“You taste so good,” he replied. His fingers dug slightly into her sides to get a better hold on her body. He wanted to move faster and deeper- but he didn’t want her to feel like she was going to fall.

“Mmhmm, so do you,” Max kissed him again, her eyelashes fluttering. Her enjoyment was amplified not only by the relief of her previously building pressure but also the images of their earlier activities. She was close again and she knew she wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck, Max, I- I’m gonna cum soon,” Lucas uttered. His words echoed her thoughts exactly.

“Me too, baby,” Max replied and placed one of her hands on his abs to support herself as she started moving faster. That, and she just _loved_ feeling them.

The next minute seemed to last a lifetime. 

First she bit down on her tongue as she orgasmed- anything to keep quiet. When she did her pussy involuntary tightened around her boyfriend’s throbbing cock, which then made him cum. They sat joined together, Max on top of Lucas, living out the most physically blissful moment of their lives.

“Oh, my god, that was... _wow_,” the redhead breathed. They both panted softly as they examined each other. Lucas’ dick was still inside of her– purely because his girlfriend feared she didn’t have proper control over her jelly-filled legs– but neither of them minded. Their chests heaved with effort and both of their bodies were covered in a thin veil of slick sweat.

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly, admiring the beauty that was still on top of him.

“Hey, um...” Max broke the moment, her nose scrunching up as she looked around.

“You need some help there?” Lucas offered, seeming to recognize her problem. Obviously his girlfriend had masturbated before (in fact, she had told him so) but most likely never with something as large as his dick, so she was probably in a bit of pain. Nothing too bad, though. Her muscles were also likely worn out and temporarily weakened by her powerful orgasms.

“Please,” she replied, her voice barely audible. With a strong movement, Lucas put his hands under her arms and lifted her off of him. He gently set her down on the bed.

She laid there lazily, her head resting on his shoulder as she admired his facial features. As if she had never seen his plump lips or thick eyebrows before.

“Hey there, watcha lookin’ at Madmax?” Lucas asked her quietly. Her blue gaze seemed much softer than usual.

“You,” she responded simply. “I figured with your Stalker-status you would recognize it when you saw it happening, but I guess not.”

“Just further proof that you’re the stalker, not me,” he shrugged. His deep brown gaze was warm and playful.

“Shut up, you’ll always be my stalker, _Stalker_,” Max told him defiantly.

“I will be anything you want me to be; as long as I’m yours, I’m happy,” Lucas concluded casually.

“_Well_, I like you when you’re naked,” she said, her lips pursed. The girl took in a deep breath. “And I like the way you smell, too.” It was amusing how she almost sounded unhappy about the statements.

“I could say the same about you,” he replied and gave the top of her head an affectionate kiss. “You are really beautiful, you know. And not in the El-cute way, or the Nancy-pretty way. You’re like, gorgeous.” He reckoned.

“Thanks,” Max looked away, and her boyfriend could tell she was blushing. It took a moment for her to look back at him. “You’re my favorite, you know. Always have been. Since I met all of you, you’ve been my favorite.”

“Really?” Lucas’ eyes sparkled. “I mean I figured I would be your favorite now, but even back then? Even all those times you broke up with me?” He teased.

“Even then,” Max agreed, planting a firm kiss on his lips. “Now, it’s currently...” she glanced over him at his clock and it said 11:33. “Eleven-thirty in the morning, and I have to get up early to be home...”

“Are you sure? You know you can stay as long as you need,” he assured her, slowly enveloping her waist in his muscular arms.

“We’ll see how I feel in the morning. How about that?” She promised and gave him another kiss. The redhead felt her eyes flutter closed once again.

“The longer you stay, the happier I am,” Lucas told her.

“I love you, Stalker.”

“I love you too, Madmax.”

Turns out Dustin’s gross new cat led to one of the best nights ever for Lucas and Max.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve made it this far, thank you and congratulations! you win my utmost appreciation :)
> 
> also, smut is really fun to write and i would love some more prompts- i’ll also take non-smutty requests too!


End file.
